rise_of_the_guardians_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Allegro
this article, Allergro is the property of Halloweves Allegro is the guardian of creativity but most people think prior to meeting Allegro that Idarii is the graudian of both Creativity and Imagination History Allegro has always been a dreamer in fact his mother always told him that his imagination was his greatest gift. Born to a middle class family in the later part of the Italian renaissance Allegro lived quite a simple life. He was the middle child of seven with four brothers and two sisters all of which he loved dearly and where quite often made to be his subjects of art. He lived a happily lived until a few weeks after his seventh birthday as that was when he died. At the start of his immoratl life he could remember anything of his mortal life now he's got almost every memory but he can’t remember much about how he died to become a sprit in fact they only thing he does know is that it was a night of the full moon and when he asks though who know what happened say telling him how he died would break his heart. The first year of his life was a depressing for Allegro, all alone, no one being about to see him and he could do (in his mind) strange things that he could not before but his life got better on the day that marked him be a spirit a year as he meet Idarii. Idarii agreed to let Allegro stay with him until Allegro had learnt all he could about his new life and powers from Idarii whoever the longer the two spent they developed a father son bound and Allegro still lives with Idarii to this day. While Idarii is a world traveler he does take Allegro along with him bar the rare times that Allegro want time to be by himself, Allegro does have a home in Italy that the pair stay in when Allegro can persuade Idarii to stay for a while and he is currently try to cconvince Idarii to get a home in the Sahara. while Allegro does spent most of his time with Idarii he does disappear on Idarri daily sometime just for a few hour or sometime from morning to night to spent time with his friends. Powers and Abilities Allegro can make anything he draw, write or sing about come to life that is why he contently carries a pad of paper and pencils in his bag. He can draw the thing that he want in the air use his finger as a pencil but is take a lot of energy to doe so making it the only time for him to do this is if he has no other option. He used the ability to make his pets Salvatore a Phoenix and Rain a Pegasus. Allegro has another power that he rarely uses as he claims that it has too many restrictions, he can change the physical appearance of other spirits and things but it only last twenty four hours and he cant change the height and weight of the spirit or thing. Appearance Allegro died at seventeen years old so he is stuck at that age, not that it bothers him. He is very tall in fact he is over six feet tall and very slender. He has brown eyes which are framed by long lashes and has short reddish-brown hair. His normally wears a green beanie, a white t-shirt and a pair of blue painter overall with only a strap over his left arm to keep it up. Allegro does not often where shoes or sock so people will most likely see him running around bare footed. He tends to be cover in paint splatters and always has a pencil behind his right ear. Personality Allegro has a great deal of physical energy, but is often quiet and at rest. He has a great deal of concentration and projects an aura of freshness and enthusiasm. Allegro playfully light attitude and is calm, easy going person in fact most people find it hard to be uncomfortable around him. Allegro very passionate with an openness and sensitivity that often exposes them to suffering and pain,. Allegro is not a time oriented person so he usually ends up being late to the place that he need to be. Wepons Allegro doesn't have a wepon stating that if he has to he can just create one. Relationships North- Ally/Friend – Allegro has a great deal of respect for North in fact there are only two others that he respect more than North. The pair both find delight in making kids happy and Allegro loves being in North workshop as he claim it one of the most creative place’s he’s ever been. Tooth- Ally/Friend- while it annoys Allegro that Tooth never seems to take time and just relax, he has a good friendship with her and Allegro often asks Tooth to pose for him so he can draw her. Bunnymund- Friend/Ally – apart from Easter in which Allegro help Bunny decorate the eggs and the pranks that Allegro help Jack to pull, the pair don’t see each other often. Allegro views Bunny to be a brother of sorts. Sandman- Friend/Ally – Allegro has a great deal of respect and love for Sandy, Allegro believes that without Sandy and Indrii he would be who he was today. He often ask for Sandy’s help when he can’t inspire children to be creative while they are awake to inspire then why they are asleep. Jack Frost- Ally/Friend- Jack is one of Allegros best friend; he often helps Jack to think of new ways to have fun. The pair met one winter when Allegro went to inspire a child and Jack was trying to get someone to see him when the pair bumped into each other. Allegro having never meet anyone else close to his physical age was happy to meet Jack, once the pair got to talking they became fast friends. Pitch- Enemy – the pair don’t come in contact with each other often to Allegro relief. While he is now a guardian Allegro still hold a great deal of fear for Pitch as he still remember the fear he caused him as a child as well as a chance encounter the pair had during the first year Allegro had as a spirit has still left him a little traumatized. For a while Allegro didn't know that Pitch was Nix's father and he found out when Nix tried to introduce Allegro to her father. That meeting go well as Allegro once spotted Pitch he run away screaming. Idarii - Ally/Aather- Allegro and Idarii work together as the guardians of imagination and creativity this caused them to create a strong bond. Idarii also is the person that Allegro respect the most in existents. Allegro looks up to him as a son would look up to his father and often say that he is the father in his immortal life. Allegro thinks that Idarii is the coolest dad ever but he want admmit to Idarii and if he does say it he ask no one to tell Idarii if he's not around or say ethier nearly or almost in his confession when saying it infront of Idarii Ebony Black -Since Allegro completely fears and mistrusts Pitch, he had a hard time with Ebony as she is very much like Pitch. at the begin every time that he saw Ebony he would run away screaming.Eventually after realizing that he was friend with Victor who is alot like Pitch, that it would onlyn be fair to give Ebony a chance and with the of Idarii , Allegro and Ebony formed a friendship and now the two have a fairly good relationship. Allegro jokes with her that she will one day be his sister. Gaia/Mother Nature- Rosie- Sol- Drippet- Pan- Timothy Rune - while the pair have meet the don't meet up with each other unless it cannot be avoided due to the fact that the Aura that Allegro gives of make it hard for Timothy to be near him. Timothy and Allegro tend to use Idarii as a messenger. Halloween- ally/friend/girlfriend- Nix was introduced to Allegro by Jack and for Allegro it was love at first sight. after many disastrous and creative attempts of asking her out Nix finally agreed.he one day plan on asking Nix to marry him afterall immortals can get married and stay married too, just look as North and Mrs Claus. He often helps out Nix to come up with ideals for Halloween when she is stuck. Lindy Dezle- Tom Y.- La Calvera- The Dream Twins - friends/ally/enemy- while Allegro love the pair as if they where his brother and sister he still get a little freaked out about how much victor is like Pitch and he hate the fact the Victor at the begin was on pitch’s side. Eris - Allegro has little time for Eris who ingroes him and thinks that Allegro is a weak fool. At one point he wanted to show Eris that she was wrong but thought better of it afterall if she knew his ture strengh Eris might want to use Aleegro to help her cause panic because afterall even creativiy has a darker side. Quotes “Ah come Tooth just this once please”- to Tooth about drawing her “You know I think you would look good pink, Bugs”- to Bunny when he annoyed him “Can’t you people see am trying to sleep” "i'd rather not have Eris know about what i can do, she might try to use me" “I know you can talk Tory so speak to me”- to Victor before Victor joined Pitch’s side “My mother always said that imagination and creativity are some of the best things a child can have” “As long as I can think it, I can make it” “And this is why I like Sandy he's not loud and doesn’t rush me” “I have always been a dreamer, Lizzy even as a human”-to Elizabeth “AH IT'S THE BOOGEYMAN, SOMEONE SAVE ME, DADDY HELP” “Am late again? SORRY GUYS” “Remind me again why am your friend”- to Jack "AH GENDERBENT PITCH, GENDERBENT PITCH" - about Ebony the first time he meet "I am glad you took me in that day, Dad"- to Idarii "you know i love you, my monster queen" - to Nix "i am sorry about how it treated you at first, it was not fair of me"- to Ebony "my dad is pretty awesome but nobody tell him i said that okay" "what you gonna do dad ground me" - to Idarii "dude, dont go bad mouthing my dad" - to Jack "Dad this is Nix my amazing girlfriend and hopefully future wife, Nix this is my almost cool and your future father in law Idarii" - to Nix and Idarii when he was intorducing them to each other "just because i am your friend doesn't make me anyless afriad of your dad"- to Ebony "i.. i am a good son right" - to Idarii Category:Fanon Characters Category:Childrens' Heros Category:Guardians Category:Male Category:Halloweves